A collection of Drabbles
by Lobbeth
Summary: Just a few Songfic/drabble type things. Nothing Explicit, I might add more later on, so that's why I'm labeling it M. These are really just a test. RL/SB and such


*****Just a few drabbles inspired by random songs during a painting class 3 First...kinda fanfiction ever wrote. R&R would be greatly appreciated*****

**Come Fly With me: Michael Buble**

"Come on"

"....No"

"Please?"

"You said please last time and I still said no"

"There isn't anything to be afraid of."

"There's the falling off part..."

Sirius didn't take no for an answer, and literally picked Remus up and placed the thin teenager on the broomstick in front of Sirius.

"Just trust me", he whispered in Remus's ear.

The broomstick lifted suddenly and Remus cried out, clutching the handle and he closed his eyes. Sirius chuckled slightly and covered Remus's hands with his own, so his arms formed sort of a protective barrier around him, and his lips found the back of Remus's neck, to ease the fear.

As soon as Remus felt the touch of the young man in back of him, he dared to open his eyes and saw that it was in fact a beautiful thing to fly.

**Hot and Cold: Katy Perry**

Remus was getting pissed off, which was actually quite a feat because he was normally a patient person. But the fact of the matter was that Sirius was driving him nuts for absolutely no reason what so ever for an entire week, ever since they tried something new in bed.

At one moment, Sirius would be inching away from Remus's touch, the next moment, whining that Remus wasn't even near him. He would flirt with him, then shut him out.

Finally, after a week, Remus cornered Sirius in the dorm on their way down to breakfast

"What the fuck has been your problem?" Remus exclaimed, slamming the door.

Sirius studied him for a moment, like he couldn't believe that Remus would even as that question.

"Well, last saturday you topped me"

"...Yes? you're point?"

"Hello? I'm the girl now. I'm PMSing silly" He laughed and kissed a bewildered Remus on the nose.

**I'll be there for you: Bon Jovi**

That night was cold as ever. The pain shot up through his spine and to his head as the transformation was starting. No one was with him. Remus said that he would be alright, and that they could take the night off.

How wrong he was.

He panted into his pillow as the pain kept ripping through him, and he writhed and hissed as his world was starting to fade away. His world, his lonely world. Hot tears started to stream down his face as the pain worsened. His body started to shake and he gripped the pillows and sheets, hoping that some of the negative energy would somehow flow out of his body. Anything to ease this.

He suddenly felt a warm hand rest on his back and felt the bed he was on dip a bit. He was in to much pain to move, but the warmth seemed to spread up his spine, to his numb fingers and toes, following the same trail as his pain. He laughed stupidly at the sensation and how ridiculous his reaction was. He closed his eyes, waiting for the transformation, quietly thanking his savior.

When he was about to loose all his senses, he felt someone next to his ear.

"I'll be there for you" they whispered.

**When You're Strange: The Doors**

"They're looking at us again"

Sirius lifted his head with a little "Hm?" and saw there there were some people in a corner of the bar, the raining outside framed by a window in back of them. One was confused, the other disgusted, and the other one looked positively livid.

"Oh just leave them alone. They don't want to see it they can go away" Sirius mumbled as he went back to reading, his legs resting on Remus's lap while he stroke Sirius' hair and quietly read with him.

**My Life Would Suck: Kelly Clarkson**

The quiet, still air of night seemed to be to smothering. It was too dark, and every little noise seemed to put Sirius on edge. It was the first night in several months that he was forced to sleep alone.

He shouldn't have said that to Remus, he knew it. Just sometimes he looses his temper. Sirius was stupid for trying to pick a fight. Now shaking form the loneliness, Sirius sat up in bed, and gently pulled back his own bed curtains. Remus's were fully shut, blocking him from Sirius' view.

Sirius knew he was wrong, knew that he deserved this, but he honestly couldn't take it anymore. He lifted himself quietly and padded over to Remus' bed, and softly pulled open his curtains. Remus' back was toward him, rather like he was shunning Sirius, but not even a second after Sirius opened the curtains did Remus flip over, his eyes wide awake. He couldn't sleep either.

Sirius sat on the edge of the bed and closed the curtains, looking mournfully into Remus's eyes.

"I'm sorry. I'm just so sorry", tears welled up in his eyes as he looked down. avoiding his gaze, "I didn't mean it, you know that right?"

Remus smiled a little bit and lifted Sirius' chin.

"I forgive you, but you have to understand that I know I have issues, but you're pretty messed up too.....but either way I found out, I'm nothing without you"

"....that's because we belong together. You have a piece of me..."

"And I can't let you go" Remus quietly sighed and kissed Sirius softly, and was pulled into a fierce embrace, "Fuck" he mumbled into Sirius' shoulder...."Being with you is so dysfunctional"

"I know, but my life would suck without you".

"Hear hear"

**Waking Up in Vegas: Katy Perry**

The sunlight pierced through the shitty blinds and hit Remus square in the face.

"Fuuuucccckkkkk" he moaned, pulling the sheets over his head, but causing something to fall off.

He sat straight up in bed at the sudden noise and saw that it was a feathered headdress. His eyes widened as he looked around the room and saw an assortment of objects that would even make the most raunchy hooker blush.

Remus looked over to his right and saw some black hair sticking out of the bed covers. He pulled them down, revealing Sirius in the funniest think that Remus had ever seen a man wear. Black straps with buckles and he had fishnets on.

The laughter stirred the young man next to him as he mumbled something then groggily sat up in bed.

"Huwwaazat?...hmm?" he blinked a few times at Remus who was roaring with laughter at this point, and looked down at himself, "Sweet Fucking Merlin!" and he scrambled out of bed, revealing the entire outfit now, looking around just as Remus did a few minutes ago. His head ached a bit and his body was sore, and he couldn't remember a thing.

"What the fuck happened last night?" Sirius asked, rubbing his temples. Remus got ouf of bed as well and stretched.

"I have nooooo idea but I think whatever did should be classified under that phrase 'What Happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas'", Remus laughed. But Sirius wasn't laughing, he was to busy staring at the young man, who apparently didn't realize he was wearing a thong. Remus looked to where Sirius was staring, turned a violent shade of red and tried to cover himself by lifting the sheets again, but Sirius bounded of the bed and pulled Remus with him and pressed their lips together.

"This seems vaguely familiar" Remus laughed softly as he wrapped his arms around Sirius, who was removing the little piece of fabric so he could get at his prize.

"Shut up and put your money where your mouth is....." Sirius growled and both went after each other all over again.

**What a Wonderful World: The Ramones **

The wind whipped through their hair and chilled them to the bone but the two boys on the seat of the Ducati didn't care one bit. The sun was setting on a chilly September night, and gave a spectacular setting as Sirius was riding his motorcycle on the cliffs that over looked the ocean, with a laughing Remus clinging to his middle.

He had just bought Sirius the bike for their "Moving in gift" seeing as they were supposed to blend in and be like Muggles, plus Sirius had a poster hanging over his bed at Hogwarts for years and years.

Sirius stood there blankly, mouth opened a bit, not saying a word. It scared Remus a bit, thinking he didn't want it, but then Sirius turned toward him and Remus saw that his eyes were full of tears.

"Thank you so much" he whispered, and gave him a deep kiss, before dragging him to the seat where he convinced Remus to hop on the back, hold tightly, and just enjoy the view.

Which he was. There was nothing better than seeing the man he loved, face full of just pure enjoyment and love and laughter, knowing that yet again, Remus was the cause. What a wonderful world indeed it was.

**Ring the Alarm: Beyonce **

He wasn't going to fucking stand it anymore.

They had a fight. Nothing big, they have them every now and then, but normally they work through it, but this time, Sirius pushed it to far.

Sirius had it in his stupid, thick head that Remus was cheating on him, and even though Sirius doesn't find the appeal in women, he was sitting across this pretty little blonde thing who was completely oblivious to the fact that the young man was chatting to was infact just trying to make Remus pissed.

And of course, Sirius was in the Library, the one place that he knew Remus goes to to sort out his head.

Like he read Remus' mind, Sirius glanced to his left and saw him sanding there in the doorway, looking livid. With a grin on his face, Sirius went back to talking with the girl.

Suddenly, without warning, she leapt forward and kissed Sirius right smack dab on the lips.

Even Sirius looked surprised and uncomfortable, getting more than he bargained for

A roaring fire ripped through Remus as he stormed in, pushing aside some first years. He made it to the table and his first urge was to slap her across the face. But he knew that would only cause more problems. Instead he ripped Sirius out of the clutches of his fan-girl and dragged him out of the library and into an alcove in the hallway where he punched him in the jaw.

"I'll be damned if I let you go..." he whispered menacingly.

**Remedy: Seether**

Bad Mood.

He watches me as I throw a sneakoscope against the fire grate and it bursts into flames. It wasn't fair. It just wasn't fucking fair.

I'm always like this near the moon, but it doesn't mean I'm used to it. I'm pale, broken, and ugly in his eyes.

Damnit, the insecurities are coming back.

I slump to the floor, the dull pains started to pulsate my body, reminding me what's coming that night.

Once I hit the floor, he slid off the edge of the bed and scoots over to me on the floor and just wraps his arms around me, and puts his mouth near my ear and whispers things, things that tame me, or well, tame that damn thing that takes over me every month.

He knows what to say, he knows what to say.

He's my remedy.


End file.
